


He's What?

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anthony also has a cat, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony ends up carrying Elias' kid, this ends up complicating things for everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _He’s what_?” Carter growls into the phone, lowering her binoculars and leaning back into the seat.

“I know you wanted to keep an eye on Elias, but at this point detective, it’s best to back off.” The recluse informs her, voice careful and tight. “If the hospital records are correct, than he’s going to be laying low for a long while…. Or at least I hope he will.”

“So, you’re not kidding?” The detective asked taking another deep breath and looking up into the apartment in which Elias’ lieutenant was currently hand washing dishes. “He’s carrying Elias’ kid?”

“No, I’m not kidding, detective.” Finch sighs, “Anthony Marrow, came into the clinic Tuesday, took a test, and then slipped out during the night.” He paused, “The last name Marrow is a fake, his real name – or known alias is Marconi. He’s registered as a Beta.”

“Who’da thought Elias would breed his lieutenant?” The detective says with some mirth, tossing the binoculars into the back seat and backing out onto the street. “Well, its best we keep an eye on him regardless – in case he wants to do something rash. Or somebody wants to get back at Elias, what better way than to wipe out a pregnant mate?” She pauses, “You know, it took me three goddamn weeks to track that bastard down. He’s lucky he got knocked up.”

“You’re right… we’ll keep an eye on them, watch for any suspicious activity. Thank you, detective, talk to you soon. And please don’t say things like that, Joss, it’s… unbecoming.” The call ends on a somber note and Finch sincerely hopes Anthony will stay out of trouble, for everyone’s sake.

That of course, _doesn’t happen_.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you think this is a good idea?” Reese asks, setting Finch’s sencha tea down and tipping the seat back to press another good morning kiss against the genius’ soft and open lips. “I mean, the last time Elias and Anthony were anywhere near a baby they tried to freeze her to death.”

“I know it’s not… the most comforting thought. But right now Anthony’s just pregnant. Precisely eleven weeks, as of yesterday.” Finch paused as he listened to Reese hum behind him, “And it appears you need to go give him a visit.”

“Why’s that?” John grumbled from the lip of his coffee, looking toward the empty glass board. No new numbers. “Anthony prowling around town?”

“Exactly. He left his apartment less than an hour ago. I’ve been following his movements just in case, and so far he was doing pretty well. But he just entered the outskirts of Brighton Beach… and that can’t be good. I’ve heard from the detectives that the Russians still aren’t sitting well with Elias…” Finch spun the chair around to face Reese, and the man simply shrugged and lifted the cup to his face once more.

“I thought that was Elias’ territory?” John asked once he’d had his addicting fill of caffeine. “Shouldn’t he be safe there?” There was sarcasm laced in his tone, and a confident smirk on his face.

“Obviously not.” Harold sighed, barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes and moving to stand. “The Russians may be in Elias’ territory, but they don’t exactly have to like the man. Think of it as… a person renting an apartment complex, while the landowner is a rude, and brutish human… that person still lives there, but they don’t have to like the landlord. Simply pay the bills and keep out of trouble.”

“Alright, where can I find him?” The Alpha inquired, looking down at Bear, who sat right next to Harold and reaching towards a bag of milk bones that sat on the nearest shelf. The war dog immediately stood to attention and preformed the needed tricks of sit, stay and fetch without much fuss.

Finch raised a neatly trimmed brow at the action and looked back toward the screen, “Currently… camera feed shows him just parking outside the Bodega, probably going to buy some groceries. You should be able to catch him when he leaves… if you drive fast enough, that is.”

“Gee, Finch, it’s almost like you’re _encouraging_ me to break every single driving law that ever existed.” John let out a short bark of laughter and leaned down to press a kiss on top of the Omega’s head, leaving the fine scent there and giving the pleased war dog one more scratch before grabbing his coffee and walking down the hall.

“Stay safe Mister Reese,” Harold called after him, “Anthony’s pregnant, remember. He could act erratically if provoked.” The only response he got from Reese was a confident wave and a charming smile. “I warned him,” The omega mumbled, looking down at Bear and smiling. “Didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a chapter with our Rinch~  
> Reese is too confident, and might get himself punched in the face... Anthony /is/ hormonal after all. 
> 
> Going to try and add some Fusco in the next chapter, hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_GH0-7561_

Same silver make and model. Anthony was here, and by the looks of it, he’s been busy shopping all day.

Reese stays in the safety of his own vehicle until he can see Anthony leaving the Bodega, trying to peer into the window as Elias’ lieutenant stands at the counter and slips something toward the man working the register. He then proceeded to strut out onto the street with only one plastic bag. From afar, Reese can’t see any signs of pregnancy, but then again, the black jacket was in the way.

The Beta opens the trunk and Reese decides to make his move, not wanting to startle the man too much, so he slams the car door. Loudly. Instantly Anthony snaps to attention, and goes rigid for a second before lunging toward the driver’s side door. This, in his regards, was a pretty good idea. Because the last time he’d seen Reese, then man had shot at him, beat him up and Anthony was pretty sure Carter hadn’t told them that she stored Elias somewhere safe.

“Hey, hey, hey -” Reese stammered, surprised by the response, and he barely manages to grab a fleeting handful of fake leather when Anthony hauls himself up into the vehicle. “Calm down,” He tried, and was simply rewarded with a sharp and quick punch to the face.

John tightened his hold and tried to blink back surprised tears, because, _goddamn that hurt_. “Let me go,” Anthony warns, sounding too distressed for John not to.

“Okay, okay. Sorry. But hear me out, I just want to talk.” Reese tried, slowly retracting his fingers and placing them instead onto the bruising flesh of his jaw. The lieutenant stares at him, lips curling up into a snarl and Reese can just barely see the large incisors hidden by thin lips. “We know you’re pregnant.” He starts the conversation only to be interrupted once more by the Beta shoving the keys into the ignition in warning. “And we just want to make sure you stay safe.” The door closes between them and Anthony mouths through the glass, ‘ _Leave me the fuck alone_.’

“I take it things didn’t go well?” Finch asks, amusement seeping through his every word. “I hate to say this, Mister Reese, but I told you so.” Reese snorts once, and watches as Anthony calmly drives away and makes an illegal left hand turn before disappearing from sight.

“You know, Carter’s better at this whole thing. She deals with them, right? Isn’t Anthony grateful to her or something?” He grumbled, walking back towards the low laying black car and licking his wounds all the way back to the library.

“I’ll call detective Carter then, see you soon.” The line went dead between them and John’s half tempted to follow Anthony and shake him around for throwing a dirty punch.

Carter’s anxious voice is all that greets him as he walks back into the library. The voice is worn thin static, but it clears as he walks up the stairs to Finch. “I know, detective, you already have your hands full with a new case, but Anthony’s proven more difficult to approach than we originally anticipated.”

“You just _approached_ him? After Reese almost _tried to kill_ him, oh, about eight times?” She sighs in mild disgust on the other end, and John couldn’t help but to chuckle as he slips his arms around Finch’s midsection to pull his mate closer. “Look, I’ll see what I can do. But no promises, okay?”

“Thank you, detective.” Harold said into his phone before ending the call and leaning back into John. “She’s not very happy, but it’ll have to do. Looks like Anthony made it back to his apartment safe and sound. It took him some time to carry groceries back and forth, and he had a box from the gun shop downtown. I hope he’ll stay out of trouble.” He turned slightly to examine John’s bruising face. “Looks like he got you good, huh? I’ll go grab the first aid kit, hold on.”

Reese was reluctant to let him go, but the view he had of Harold as the genius walked away was enough to make up for it. “I doubt it; he had his officer badge in the cup holder and a set of wire cutters on the dash. I don’t think Elias would be foolish enough to send his pregnant mate out on some errands…  perhaps Anthony has something _personal_ to take care of?”

“Perhaps,” Finch repeats once he’s close enough to set the first aid kit on the desk. “Or he’s preparing for another hit… might even be making another car bomb, since he seems to like those. And there’s still one remaining don, correct?” He tips John’s chin up with the tip of his pale finger and frowns at the fist shaped bruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is messy and I don't care.  
> LOL
> 
> I honestly just wanted to get to Carter! Sorry about cutting Fusco out, but I just couldn't fit him into this chapter. :/
> 
> Anyways, Anthony acts more aggressive in his chapter because he really doesn't like John, but he can bear Carter because she saved Elias' ass! 
> 
> This story takes place shortly after Carter saves Elias from being bumped off from the Russians and HR when they take him from prison. And yes, Elias knows Anthony's pregnant, but no, he didn't send his mate out and about. In all actuality, Anthony should be staying safe at home. But we all know how hard it is to keep a good man down, right?


	4. Chapter 4

“Anthony, open up.” Carter pounds on the door. She’s tired, and seething with hatred for a certain man in a suit for spooking Anthony not even two and a half months after he’s pregnant. She can hear a surprised bark from the other side, and then soft footprints as the Beta moves toward the locked door.

“Detective?” The man called, sounding worried suddenly, but the door still opens slowly. “Is everything okay with my Boss? Did they find him-”

“Shh,” She shoulders her way into the apartment and closes the door with her back. “Everything’s fine, Anthony. I’ve actually come to check up on you. Elias was getting worried,” The Alpha paused to look around the place. It’s _not_ a cheap and small place, surprisingly. There’s an extension right off the kitchen which was the bathroom, and the living room area seemed to also double as a bedroom. Simple and sweet.  She realized that Elias, when he drained all his bank accounts, may have set this home aside for Anthony.

However, the contents alarm her. There’s a gun on the kitchen counter, several dirty dishes in the sink and currently a pan boiling over on the stove. “Shit,” Anthony groans and quickly lifts the lid off it. The bubbles die down once introduced to oxygen and he stirs the contents briefly before looking back at her. From the rather small television, Carter can see some old western paused on a horseback scene. A lamplight was set haphazardly on the fold out couch, and there’s a crumpled book underneath it. And to make matters worse, the coffee maker was brewing out a new batch.

The Beta rests his elbows on the counter and crosses his ankles together lazily as he stares at her. “Worried about me?” Anthony mumbled, brows arching with mild surprise. The scar was then pulled across his face while he smiled, “Boss knows I can take care of myself.”

“And I heard about John visiting you earlier.” Carter moved toward the counter, looking at the gun and then the coffee. “You know that it’s unhealthy to drink coffee when you’re pregnant, right?” The detective turned her gaze toward the lieutenant, taking notice of how the middle of his navel was now starting to pout out from the tight fitting white shirt and black jeans. The Beta curled his lips into a snarl once more, clearly not liking being gazed upon with such scrutiny. “You’re about elven weeks, right?” She stepped closer to the man, making him feel trapped and Anthony pressed his back tighter against the lip of the counter.

“Yeah,” Was the tense reply and Carter only advanced one step, sensing the lieutenant’s discomfort. “And I’ve been trying to cut back on my coffee intake recently… read it on some blog, ya know, and that it was bad for the kid and stuff.” Anthony took another deep breath and tried to shrug, muscles not loosening enough to make it look causal.

Carter’s heart went out to him suddenly, for she saw a reflection of herself. Fresh from the battle field and trying to adapt to motherly life again, trying to keep her habits of paranoid fear hidden from young Taylor. Anthony’s done some research on the topic, but it’s not hard to tell that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He’s scared, she can tell that much from his narrowed eyes, and yet he’s also trying to embrace the reality.

Anthony was a mobster, a man who killed for a living, a man who was wanted by the police.

A man who was in love with the leader of one of the biggest organized crime syndicates New York has seen in years.

_And he was pregnant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slow chanting* Carter, CARTER, CARTER!
> 
> Oh, I love her, I really do. And shes going to be in this story a lot, kind of trying to help Anthony - because the man has no fucking clue what he's doing. Oh, and he's also wanted so he can't just waltz into a clinic for help. Detective Carter is also an Alpha! Fusco is a Beta, Elias will be an Alpha, Shaw is an Alpha too! Poor Finch, he's one of the only Omega's in this story, at least he has John to keep him scented. lol
> 
> Elias and Fusco FOR SURE in the next chapter, but Elias will only be a phone call, sorry big crime boss.


	5. Chapter 5

The detective watched as Anthony leaned over the counter, inspecting the phone between them ring. His brown eyes were glued to the screen, a mixture of anxious excitement blended together. Carter thought it was rather cute seeing the man who _killed_ people so restless and disadvantaged.

Her phone blinked onto voicemail and Antony’s face fell significantly, “He must be _busy_.” Was the only thing he could say before turning back towards the stove and carrying the steaming pan of mac n’ cheese over to the sink. The Beta poured the contents carefully into the strainer, ignoring Carters perplexed looked about his eating habits.

“I’m sure he’ll call back.” The Alpha said evenly, trying to sooth the _capo bastone’s_ temper. “When’s the last time you talked to him?” She asked, looking on as Anthony set out the milk, butter and the already opened package of powdered cheese.

“Over the phone? Yesterday morning. In person, over one week ago. He told me to keep my distance, says he’s worried about HR tracking me from the basement.” There’s tension in the lieutenant’s voice, but he placed the drained shells back into the warmed pan and opened up the gallon of milk rather calmly. “I guess he’s right, but…”

When the Beta only focused on pouring a small amount of milk into the pan, without a measuring cup, and then chopping the stick of butter in half and spooning it into the noodles, Carter sighed deeply. “ _But_?” She growled, annoyed that Anthony choose to non-verbally change the subject.

He only shrugged, mixing the butter and milk slowly before tapping the powder into the mess. “He’s just… _so busy_ , you know? I miss him.”

Silence hung between them for a moment before Anthony shook his head and let out a soft chuckle, lips curving up into a thin smile. “Sorry – I’m starting to sound like a lovesick teenager.” He glanced over his shoulder towards Carter before offering some of the macaroni silently with a wave of his hand. She politely turned the offer down; smiling herself at the shaking mood shifts Anthony seemed to stride through.

“No, you don’t, it’s commonly known that mates will yearn for one another. It’s the scent. And it’s probably worse for you right now…” Carter explained, earning herself another amused chuckle from the Beta. “And Elias is right. He has your best interest in mind; don’t blame him for trying to keep you _safe_ , Anthony.”

“I’m not blaming him for anything, detective.” Anthony grumbled, pulling out a small drawer near the stove and grabbing a fork. He leaned over the stove and simply ate right out of the pan, turning back to Carter with a cheesy grin, literally. “I’m just saying that I miss him.”

Before the detective could utter any criticism about Anthony’s lack of care and normality with his dinner, she felt something rubbing up against her legs. Carter quickly looked down between her ankles to see a rather prissy looking manx cat staring up at her with only one eye. “That’s Richard,” Anthony muttered, pointing the fork accusingly at the green eyed animal. “He’s actually the devil reincarnated.”

She grinned in amusement before bending down to greet the animal with a hesitant touch to its grey and brown back, “The devil reincarnate, huh?” Richard purred happily before slipping out of her touch and springing up onto the counter; Anthony looked like he could care less about the animal. “Didn’t know you had a cat.”

“ _I don’t_ , the damned thing scared the shit outta me one night while I was taking out the trash. Poor thing got himself busted up by a couple of dogs, it looked like anyways, so I brought him in and cleaned the bastard up. Elias thought I’d gotten my hands stuck _in a machine_ , they were that bad. Covered in scratches.” Anthony paused to take another bite, still half glaring at the cat as it wandered around the sink and pawed at the faucet. “This cats a one of a kind. Won’t drink from a bowl, and god forbid I give him dry cat food. Named him Richard after one of my teachers in middle school, damn guy was an oddball. Actually, the goddamn cat might be his for all I know.”

Carter couldn’t help but to laugh at the description the Beta had given her, and watched with trace amusement as he turned on the faucet to just a small trickle. Richard instantly started lapping at the fresh, cool water. “So, the cats not yours… but it’s somehow in your apartment, with fresh food and water?”

“Yup. It’s a miracle.” The conversation died from there, Anthony busing himself with eating and Carter awkwardly stealing glances between the odd cat and her phone. Finally, the lieutenant seemed done and placed the empty pan in the sink, not even caring as Richard went from the water to licking the leftover cheese off it. “You never did tell me _why_ you’re here exactly.”

“Like I said earlier, you were seen wandering around near Brighton Beach.” She took another deep breath, “We’re worried that you might attract… unwanted attention to yourself. This isn’t good, seeing as you’re pregnant now.” He fidgeted once more under the harsh stare she’d fixed on him. “Anthony, Elias told me that you should be lying low… in fact, he sent me over here to give you a warning.” Now the Beta really seemed to be sweating.

“Alright – I should be lying low. I know it. But I had business to take care of, it’s… sensitive.” He grumbled, “The people at the Bodega know me _personally_. The owner’s wife had something to give me, so I figured I’d just swing by and pick it up. In and out of the area. John actually surprised me, I half expected him to pull a gun on me.” The lieutenant moved past her toward the bathroom, reaching in and grabbing a single plastic bag. “It’s nothing much, but the thought is nice.”

Carter carefully grabbed the bag and peeked inside, eyebrows rising at the contents. “Tea?” She asked, earning herself another small chuckle from Anthony.

“Yeah, Tea from Italy. Odd right?” He took the bag back and set in under the sink before closing the cupboard and standing back up to full height. “Her names Clairee and I’ve known her for a long time. Her husband owns the Bodega, and Elias is in tight with them. They just wanna help.” Anthony turned to stare at her, bracing himself on the edge of the granite and glancing toward Richard as the cat jumped off the counter to venture further into the apartment. “Listen, you should go back home. Get some sleep. I’ll be _fine_.”

“That’s not very comforting… if anything happens, you can always call me. I live not too far away from here, alright Anthony?” She grabbed her phone and zipped her coat up before moving toward the door. The Alpha turned back to give the lieutenant a comforting nod before showing herself out and closing the door. She stood there for a moment, listening to Anthony’s tired sigh and his movements inside the apartment before wandering down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. No Fusco OR Elias!   
> Unfortunately I just sat down and wrote this, never really gave it much thought.  
> :/  
> At least you've all gotten to meet Richard the prissy manx cat, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't help myself after watching Baby Blue!
> 
> So consider this a funny spin off, where Anthony gets knocked up, Carter ends up babysitting him, and the whole team has their hands full with a moody, aggressive and anxious Anthony!
> 
> And Carl hasn't even come out of hiding - yet.


End file.
